OneShOt ComPilatiOn: NaLu
by OrangeBananaRiLen
Summary: A series of NaLu oneshots. Chap3: AU. It's just that Natsu Dragneel never break his promises, whether she remembers or not.
1. Operation: Lip Color

**A/N: Hey, guys! This is my first Fairy Tail fic. And it's pure NaLu! Heh...Whatever.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the following plot. Everything else belongs to Hiro Mashima-san!**

* * *

Natsu Dragneel was curious. Curious for his partner. Nothing unusual really; his blonde partner has always been classified as 'weird' or 'strange' in his tastes. But really, he has been noticing something _different _in his blonde partner. Don't get him wrong. Lucy is still Lucy: The same blonde, celestial mage with browns orbs and a killer body that would give other girls to shame (excluding Erza and Mirajane. And maybe even Cana. God knows they could put all men on their knees). She still complains a lot, and her hair is still normal; either in pigtails or that half-ponytail style. And she still needs Cancer for help too. Her clothes were as usual; either short shorts or skirts with a skimpy top. Over all, she's still Lucy.

However, for our usual Dragon Slayer, he has recently noticed something different about her. It does not really surprise him but, he was just curious.

Has Lucy been wearing lip gloss?

It was a dumb and stupid question, yes. But seriously. Have you not notice that when you look really -and I mean _really _close look at Lucy, you could recognize the faint pinkish color of her lips. And Natsu have noticed. Lucy lips', in a hue of pale pink, a bit glossy. But just that. Natsu wondered if her lips are really _like _that, or if she wears lip gloss? Or lipstick? Whatever those girls called it.

And so, operation Lucy-lips has started!

* * *

Natsu grumbled. So far, no progress. He has been sitting in their guild, wondering how the hell his plan could work.

_If I just touch her lips with my hands, it would be weird. And Lucy will kill me!_

Natsu groaned, settling his head on the table, defeated. Why in the world was he curious again? Oh, because it involves his blonde partner.

"Are you okay, Natsu?"

Natsu blinked, lifting his head at the sound of Mirajane's voice.

"Yeah..." he replied.

Mirajane tilted her head in concern, glancing at the blue exceed beside Natsu, who was busy munching his fish. Mirajane sighed.

"What's bothering you, Natsu?" she asked, cheerfully.

Natsu glanced at the table by the corner where Lucy sat with Levy, Jet and Droy. The two were chatting something -probably- about books and novels while the two boys stood on either side of Levy. Natsu sighed.

"Hey, Mira, do all girls have lip color?"

Mirajane Strauss blinked once. Then twice. Then thrice. "Why do you ask?"

Inwardly, Mirajane asked, _'Lip color?'_

"Well, Lucy has a funny color one. I wanna know if it's fake or not. Or if she wears one those color stick thingo like the other girls" Natsu pouted, resembling his face that of Happy's.

Folks, once upon a time, Mirajane Strauss was once a kick-ass, bad-ass, hell-a of a girl. And now, after such a very long time, our favorite model Mirajane Strauss smirked. _That _smirk.

She hummed in amusement. "Well, why don't you found out for yourself?" Mirajane tilted her head in feign innocence. Happy gulped quietly besides Natsu. Natsu, being Natsu, was too much oblivious to even notice.

"I don't know how! Touching her lips with my hand would be-" he flailed his hands for emphasis (mainly because he has no word used to describe).

"Embarrassing?" Mirajane finished.

"YES!" Natsu straightened himself before letting out a breath. "Lucy would kill me if I did. So, I thought you would know" Natsu pouted. "I'm just curious, that's all. But still..."

Mirajane smiled. _That _smile. She was enjoying this.

"Why not just kiss her, Natsu?"

Natsu blinked once. Then twice. Then thrice. Then-

"Would that work?"

Mirajane nodded "Yes, it's perfect! If you found something sticky or weird on your lips, then indeed Lucy is using one of those '_lip color'. _And if you don't, then Lucy's a natural" Mirajane smiled, but was inwardly rubbing her hands together in glee.

Natsu tapped his chin childishly, contemplating the idea. It was good, except that-

"Would Lucy get mad if I did?"

Mirajane shook her head.

Well, that fixed the problem.

* * *

At night, Lucy Heartfilia made her way towards her apartment. Plue has gone back to the Spirit world, having been tired from following her all day and all. And so, when Lucy opened her door to her apartment, she wasn't surprise to see her rose-haired partner in a deep slumber, on her bed. Really, this guy just don't know when to stop.

With a deep breath, Lucy Heartfilia threw the Dragon Slayer out of her bed.

"NATSU!? WHAT'RE YOU DOING ON _MY _BED! BREAKING IN HERE IS ONE THING BUT, _WHY _MUST _YOU SLEEP_ ON _MY _BED!"

Natsu rubbed his eyes, taking his time to settle after such a peaceful slumber. Of course, Lucy have to lash out on him. She always does. But he was immune to it! Now take that!

"Huh? Where's Happy?" Lucy asked, glancing at where the fish lover could have gone. Again with her sudden change of mood.

Ignoring her question, Natsu stood face to face with Lucy, all traces of sleep vanished. He stared at Lucy straight in the eyes, before his eyes fell on her lips.

_Pale Pink_.

Natsu narrowed his eyes; when had Lucy been so tempting? Suddenly, doing a lip-to-lip contact with _Lucy _doesn't seem so bad.

Lucy squirmed under his gaze. The look he was giving her was doing weird things on her; like the way she could hear her heart pounding that she was sure as hell that it would burst out anytime soon, and the weird flipping in her stomach. And the fact that her face was burning.

"H-Hey...N-Natsu...? You okay?"

Natsu, again, ignored her question and immediately went to the task at hand.

"Lucy, I'm gonna try something different. Don't get mad, 'kay?"

Lucy furrowed her brows in confusion. What was Natsu talking about?

And in one swift motion, Natsu crashed his lips with hers, hands placed on her shoulders as to not let her escape. The first thing Natsu noticed is that she's soft. Tender. He swear, he could bite into that and it would feel like marshmallows. And so he did, but gently. He heard a whimper escaped from Lucy and felt her arms worm their way around his neck. A bold move.

In return, Natsu wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. His other free hand went to the back of her neck, angling her face for better access. He nibbled on her bottom lip, making the blonde gasp in surprise. He took it as the advantage, exploring her cavern. Her taste was intoxicating. Natsu wanted more. He _needed _more.

Natsu let out a grunt as he cupped Lucy's cheek. The hand playing with his rosy hair was making him want more. He pushed deeper.

Their tongue was in a tangled mess, each fighting for dominance. They didn't know how long it last, but hell it felt like eternity.

Gasping for air, they pulled away from each other, leaving a trail of saliva. Lucy's face was flushed red, and her hair was slightly messy. Her browns orbs were hazy. Natsu licked his lips.

He found nothing. No difference. No oily or sticky feeling. He stared at Lucy's slightly swollen lips. Still _pink_.

Natsu grinned. "Guess you don't wear any lip color at all".

Lucy rose a brow in question, in which Natsu ignored. With a grin, he dove right back, kissing Lucy heatedly.

Thank Earthland he asked Mirajane for this.

-END-

**Author's Notes: Crappy? Shitty? What? I dunno. It just popped in my mind. So, whaddya guys think? Hehe. And yes I know it's rushed but I just wanna try it out. It's probably crappy but yeahhhhh...**

**Read (which you obviously did), Review and criticize if you must! I accept constructive criticism. I don't care about flames. So yeah. **

**Ja**

**-RiLen**


	2. HIs Idiocy and Her Legs

**Author's notes: Oh my God, guys... You know what, YOU GUYS ARE SOOO AWESOME RIGHT NOW THAT I'M PRACTICALLY JUMPING WITH JOY! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! And for that, I decided to make this Oneshot into a NaLu: ONESHOT COMPILATION! Yes! I did! Other couples could pop out here and there. And if you want, you could request a story! Just tell me the title, and a summary of some sorts, then the pairing of your choice (extra, besides NaLu), and poof! I'll think of it and post it right up! **

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is mine. All mine (not)**

* * *

**His Idiocy and Her Legs**

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia knows. She knows it all. She knows that she is one of the popular students, and one of the I-must-date in her school next to the popular Erza Scarlet. But that's not the point. Yes, sure she's proud. She's proud of her soft, blonde hair, she's proud of her curvaceous (although it's embarrassing) body. Plus, she's proud of her sex appeal. Very... Yeah.

Anyway, back to the point, as much as she's proud of it, there are some disadvantages for this. There are are some points wherein girls would spread rumor of her because of jealousy, or would either bully her. But no, Lucy is no weakling, she can fight. But the main problem is: Boys.

Boys.

Yes, Lucy understood their hormone-filled body and the fact that they're _teenagers_. But hey, she's a teenager too! Continuous date request and stuffs like that really makes her day a _day_. Of course, they would die down once they see the famous Erza or Mirajane, so it's not really _that _bad... But there is this _one _exception. A certain loud and naive rosette.

Natsu Dragneel! You guessed right.

Yeah. Oh, Lucy does not hate him, not at all. It's just the fact that he would never give up on her is plain annoying. He would not ask her on a date but, he would continue his gentlemanly way with her. It irked her to no end. But it irked her more to know that she actually find those gestures to be adorable for a naive man like him. Hence, in other words, it had not bother her like what she expects it to be.

Natsu isn't bad. He is naive is more ways than one, yes. But his silly antics are kind of funny, and his heart-warming grins (some coupled with blushes here and there) are very nice to see. He has a strong will to, brave, and even cares for his friends than of himself. He is good and beautiful inside, but that did not mean that he's _not _beautiful in the outside (_Why am I even describing him beautiful?!)_. Yes, Lucy would call herself a liar if she would so much hint that he isn't. His biceps are firm and strong, and his calloused hands are somehow still warm, and come on! Just look at those abs and tell me you won't drool, and Heartfilia would honestly whiplash her way to you. But anyway, his odd yet unique hair and piercing onyx eyes only added to his charm.

_So ask yourself, Lucy Heartfilia, how did you get yourself involved with an idiotic pervert?_

Ah, yes... Natsu is naive... Until _pervy-only-to-Lucy_ mode kicks in. And yes, he is an idiot. An idiot who couldn't handle transportation except for his wild (and ridiculous) imagination of an army of flying cats with white _beards _instead of whiskers. Yes, he is her idiot...

Wait, what?

* * *

"LUCY!"

Everyone standing in the hallway automatically distanced themselves from danger upon the warning as Natsu ran with his huge, dope grin to the said blonde girl.

"LUCY! I MISSED YOU, LUCY! DID YOU MISS ME?" He grinned as he tried to capture his attention to the blonde while keeping up in pace with her. Lucy sighed, "Good morning to you too, Natsu" he laughed in response as he threw his arm over her shoulders, almost jumping in joy at the fact she didn't even flinch or removed it unlike before.

Life was good.

"So, how was your weekend?"

"I'm surprised that you even want to know of my doings, Lucy! Miss me?"

"Nope, just basic manners"

"That hurted my ego!"

Lucy sighed as she allowed herself to smile, "Natsu, there is no such words as 'hurted'. And I'm sorry to deflate your ego"

Natsu pouted as he dropped the arm from her shoulders. An irking feeling to that of longing made its way to Lucy's chest but shrug it off. Oh look, Natsu looks cute when he pouts...

_Ah!_

"Still, my Lucy is still the best!"

A giggle burst out of her, in which Natsu grinned at. It is nice seeing her smile like that.

* * *

"Quite it, Natsu!" despite what she said, she couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips. Natsu smirked as he continued to lean his chair backward so that he could see Lucy and the fact that the back of his head would come in contact to her lap. _Lucy's lap..._

"Seriously, Natsu! Sensei might hear us!" Lucy smiled again as she used her right leg to stop Natsu from leaning any further. Natsu just grinned, he had been defeated. Ah, oh well; a feisty Lucy is a fun Lucy. However, no matter how innocent their interactions can get, Natsu is just twisted. In a way. Accidentally brushing his fingers to her leg, Natsu noted the way her cheeks flushed. Yep, cute Lucy just got cuter. With a smirk, he brushed his fingers on her leg again, before placing it back down near her knee.

A shriek and a groan was heard before the whole class knew what kind of idiocy Natsu Dragneel had done once again.

* * *

"You really are hopeless" Gray stated as he noted his friends slash rival's grinning face. Natsu turned to look at Gray as the man inwardly flinched by the fact that Natsu's actually _shining._

What have he done to deserve this?

"I touched her leg!"

"You're sick"

"It was so soft and smooth..."

"Yeahh..."

"I touched her leg...!"

"..."

"Her _leg_...!"

"...Holy crap..."

* * *

Lucy regarded the rosette as he once again tried to win her affections by walking her home. "Thanks, Natsu"

Natsu grinned "Everything for you, Lucy!"

Lucy blushed at _her _idiot. Yes, an idiot. He had to be one, considering that _this _is happening to her. And yet it seemes so natural, like the fact that he's just with her and always will be is permanent and truly is just there, no questions asked. Just like the way just being with him seems natural. And here she was questioning her sanity.

So tell me, Natsu Dragneel, why are you always on my mind?

Natsu grinned and waved goodbye, not knowing the turmoil going through the blonde's head.

* * *

Levy really hated it to be the one to break it to her but, she couldn't help. Her friend is falling yet she absolutely, one hundred percent **denied**.

"Stop lying to yourself, Lucy! You llliiikkkeee him~!" and teasing her to it is the best way to do it.

"Levy's right, Lucy!" said Mirajane as she passed by the two's lunch table.

Lucy have nothing to say, refusing to believe the warmth on her cheeks are _there_. Levy laughed at her response. Despite the fact that she wants to tease her to it, she's not that heartless.

"So, where are you going later?"

Lucy thanked the God for letting Levy change her mind. "Just gonna buy some cake"

Levy blinked. "Why?"

"Wendy and Erza. Erza because I owe her from before, and Wendy cuz she wants some"

Levy nodded. "I see"

* * *

Natsu loved being a ninja. The stealth of a ninja, the strength... It is beyond compare. And so, he must use his ninja skills as he _followed _a certain blonde down a bakery.

What? It is his outmost job to protect her from any harm! Like robbers or murderers and dangers or... _Stalkers_.

_Hypocrite._

•°•°•°•~~``~~•°•°•°•

"Thank you!" Lucy placed the amount of money as she grabbed the cake and went out. Smiling, Lucy went to the direction to her home.

Stop.

A certain rosette was standing behind a tree (now where did that came from?), and Lucy definitely knew who that person is.

Instead of sending a glare at the person, she stared dumbfound as the person waved frantically at her.

Idiot.

* * *

"Gray told me that Natsu likes your legs"

"He _**WHAT?!**_"

* * *

The next day, Gray noted with fascination in class as once again, Natsu did the leaning trick again. This time however, ended up with Lucy just smiling on the hand placed soothingly on her leg and Natsu's grinning face. Only one word flashed through his mind.

_Finally._

* * *

**I know it sucks... But hey, I've been busy in school and I just can't seem to work because of school hom,ework and my little sister. My hands are full. I love my little sister too much so I can't really sacrifice the internet or amything in place for her so... And I need to catch up with my studies and do our club activities... Yeahhh...**

**Until then, I suppose.**


	3. Promise

**Author's notes: Hey, look! another one! Though this one's crappy... It was supposed to be longer, and much much more tragic. And just... More. But alas, I got lazy. And the fact I have limited time so... DEAL WITH IT PEOPLE!**

**Disclaimer: come on now... I'm too humble to say I own it...no**

* * *

It was as clear as daylight that Natsu was not one of those '_Kid's-with-a-past_' kind of kid. Sure, he only got Igneel, but he was never the one who sulks over such petty things and just do with what he got. His grin seems to be pasted on his face 24/7, and never stopping. A grin like his would make others smile just seeing a cheerful child smile a wonderful smile. He would even be the one to turn the frowns upside down, sometimes without him knowing. Natsu was never good at understanding, and would just say whatever that comes out of his mouth. So, seeing a blonde girl swinging idly by the swing in the park, occasionally wiping her eyes was one of those times.

"Hey" greeted the seven years old rosette, approaching the blonde as if her tears weren't even there in the first place.

The girl rose her head a bit, and Natsu saw the most biggest, chocolate eyes peeking through thick lashes. Chocolate... Food.

"I like your eyes. They remind me of chocolate!" he grinned, chuckling as he scratched the back of his neck.

The girl gave an irritated look, puffing her rosy cheeks in a pout. Then she looked confused.

Natsu eyed her hair. It was too yellow. Kinda like the sun! It hang loop-sided, and a tad bit loose too. Must be her clumsy hands' doing.

"Your hair is too bright, blondie" again, the girl flashed him an irritated look and pouted, her grip tightening around the chain of the swing. Natsu crouched down. He tilted his head just a tad bit to catch her eyes, and she lowered hers a bit.

"You have tears right here" Natsu swiped his finger under his left eye to indicate the tear, as if she didn't know.

This time, the girl growled and slapped the rosette's face. The slap might cause a good sound, but it didn't really cause that much damage. So Natsu settled with a grunt and a pout.

"STOP SAYING THE MOST OBVIOUS THINGS, YOU IDIOT!" Natsu staggered back as the girl pointed an accusing finger on his face.

"Geez, sorry, blo-"

"LUCY!"

Natsu blinked. "What?"

"My name. Lucy" the girl pouted as a blush conquered her cheeks.

"Okay, Lucy, I promise I won't say the obvious things anymore!" Natsu grinned to say that he would indeed keep his promise. Lucy smiled. She already feel better.

"Why were you crying though?" Natsu asked, his face scrunched up in confusion.

Lucy stared at his face. Slowly, a giggle escaped her lips. He is one funny guy.

"I'm fine! Now that nii-san's here!" Lucy grinned this time, showing proof that she is indeed alright.

A churn, and a huge jump. Natsu frowned. His stomach wasn't supposed to churn like that, he just ate! But, he does have some sort of appetite. But, his chest! It was... Tightening, for the lack of better word. And the thump within his chest was hard that he was sure that it would burst open.

He must be really hungry.

"Oh, okay. Good!" Natsu returned the smile. His stomach can wait a tad bit later.

* * *

He was fifteen already. It was years when he last met her. He could still remember her and that day. They had spent the day playing and him teasing her. Her red, puffed cheeks and raging behavior are all the quite amusing. Too bad though, it was only a day. Natsu didn't see her anymore. They were a few attempts that he went to the park to see her again, but all were fruitless. Now, everyone, Natsu was never the one to give up. He still go there, just not too often.

Natsu has a lot of friends, so it's not really that he's sulking since he can't meet her again. He has Gray (not really his closest friend), Mirajane, Erza, Lisanna, Elfman, Gajeel, Levy, and others. Like I said, he has a lot of friends.

"Now, class, we have a student" Natsu immediately awoke from his nap at the teacher's statement. All eyes, including Natsu, were immediately watching the door, waiting for it to slide open.

"Come in now" the door slid open and in came a girl with blonde hair tied up in a half-side ponytail. All the boys' eyes went down to her cleavage. Except for Natsu, he was much much _more _interested at _her _herself.

Without much thinking, he jumped off his seat and pointed a finger at the newbie, a grin on his face.

"LUIGI!"

* * *

She had forgotten, it was obvious that she did. At that time, Natsu didn't really cut the chase and just outright tell her. No, he didn't. Hints were thrown here and there, but she had forgotten. It was obvious. She had fumed when Natsu called her Luigi (in which he quickly apologized) and corrected him and told them her name _is _Lucy Heartfilia, not Luigi. In short, she showed no hint that she remembers him.

Natsu frowned at the thought.

"Oi, Natsu... Oi -wait, YOU'RE FROWNING!?" Natsu growled at Gray. Dammit, is it bad to frown? Well, yeah, in certain circumstances but... Oh, GAWD DAMMIT!

"Got a problem with that, stripper" he replied back, venom dripping on each word. He saw Gray twitched, but the stripper held his tongue.

"What happened to you anyway? You're face is so long, right in the morning" It was meant as an insult, but the concern was still there. This time, Natsu blinked and stared at Gray, who was leaning on his desk.

"Woah, I didn't know that stripper can be concerned, since you probably spend your life stripping and swinging on a pole" his face shows no humor.

Gray lost it.

* * *

"So, Natsu, how does this look?" Lucy twirled on her new dress she had bought.

They were seventeen now, and the two had grown closer in the past years. And Lucy had just been asked out on a date by some random guy. Natsu frowned at thought. Looking at Lucy, he scanned her from head to toe. Hair hair was let down for a change, and her green dress. The upper portion was hugging her like a second skin, while the skirt flowed freely down to her thighs. It was simple, but it made the feeling from before, from when he first met her, came back. In the past years, Natsu discovered that this feeling was not in the form of hunger, but something else.

"Well?" Lucy asked again, twirling for the second time. Natsu blushed at the amount of skin she was showing by twirling around. He averted his eyes and tried to se if there are other things that can held his attention here in her apartment.

"Natsu...?"

"It's... Fine"

Lucy frowned. "Fine? You could at least say something more encouraging!"

"Fine. Descent?" he tried.

"Natsu! You're not helping!" Lucy growled.

Natsu chuckled. He couldn't really say that she looks awesome, that was too much. Besides, he made a promise...

A light bulb flashed on his head.

"I don't know, Lucy" he smirked at the confused face of the blonde. "You see, I promised _someone_ before that I shouldn't say the most obvious things..." he feigned a sigh as he saw Lucy got more confused.

"And it's very _obvious _how you look like this evening" he finished, smirking up at the now red, yet still confused, Lucy.

"S-so... Who cares if you promised someone... I'm just asking..." Lucy feigned a huff, and just sent a smile towards Natsu.

A churn. A jump. And heat. Natsu felt his face grow warm. Ohh, he likes this feeling. It felt so exciting, in a way.

Slowly, Lucy gave a hesitant step towards the man who was sitting on her bed. She remembered the times when she would get angry when he would suddenly show up in her apartment, she settled on giving him an extra key to her apartment, seeing that it's not really home without him.

Lucy bent down so that she's eye-level with Natsu. Shyly, she placed a timid kiss on his cheek.

All oxygen left Natsu's lungs at that moment. When Lucy pulled back, he felt her hand brush through his messy, rosy locks. Her lips left a warm feeling on the spot she had kissed, and her hands. It felt nice.

Unbeknownst to him, he smiled and his eyes closed from the pleasure.

"Hhmmmn..."

God, did he just purred? Heh, he'll deal with embarrassment later.

Lucy giggled at the content smile on his face. Natsu really could be cute at times.

_Why are you crying?_

Lucy smiled.

"Natsu,"

"Hm?" of course, he was still in heaven's nest.

Natsu's eyes flew open when he felt Lucy wrap her arms around his neck and bury her face in his neck. On impulse, he wrap his own arms around her frame.

_Hmmm... Vanilla scent._

"Thank you, for keeping your promise"

it was said in a whisper, that Natsu nearly missed it.

"But..." Lucy chuckled as she let go and half-heartedly slapped down his head "I didn't really mean it that time. You were only annoying"

Natsu was dumbstruck. He watched unmoving as Lucy went and picked up her purse and smiled at him before closing the door.

Lucy just giggled to herself. And here she thought all those incidents before were only coincidence. All this times... Natsu sure is an idiot. Well, might as well go. Too bad, she bought a nice dress to ditch some date. Why did she even agreed?

Right, a dare from Lisanna.

* * *

**A/N: the ending was rather rush. Well, I am in a rush so... Yeah. I'll just do better at the next oneshot. I already have an idea too! *wink wink* **

**Oh and uh, someone sent me a PM about this oneshot requesting for uh... Lemon chapter *cough* I don't know about that but uh *cough* I have no experience in writing one... Reading, maybe, but not that much. But that doesn't mean I'm sensitive or anything. It's just like that... I'll just leave it to you guys if you want one (JUST ONE!)... and I'll see if I... can... But no promises!**

**Thanks. And thank you for the reviews! they make me happy and relax even just a tad bit from my tight schedule! Love ya**


End file.
